From automotive technology, hybrid drive arrangements for vehicles with an internal combustion engine for driving under internal combustion engine power and with an electric machine for driving under electric power and with a transmission, are known. Particularly with parallel hybrid systems, a separator clutch is needed between the electric machine and the internal combustion engine so that the internal combustion engine can be uncoupled during electric driving. The separator clutch can be in the form of a dry or a wet disk clutch. In the case of hybrid modules with dry-running electric machines, a wet disk clutch, as the separator clutch, is made as a closed module. Because of this design, as an independent module with the need for additional mountings and seals for the rotating parts, the required structural fitting space is increased considerably. Furthermore, owing to the central pressure medium delivery, undesired drag torques are produced in the independent clutch, whereby the power loss is increased and the clutch is also heated.